It's a Date
by dunnoifGraluorNalu
Summary: Erza and Natsu are cheating on Jellal and Lucy. Jellal and Lucy decide to have revenge. Haha...what have they planned? Some Nalu, Jeza, JeLu, Naza...pretty much about everything...ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is my first Fanfic so yea...it sucks...don't kill me! I just wondered what it would be like to write JeLu...don't think it's a very common topic...so...yea...enjoy!**

* * *

**JELLAL**

Jellal hadn't been feeling well.

Maybe it was because Erza had left for a mission and had come back beat up and critically injured. Maybe it was because he hasn't seen Erza since she had been admitted to the hospital. Maybe it was because he was just plain tired.

He didn't know.

Oh well. He picked up his coat. He would visit Erza later.

* * *

**LUCY**

Lucy didn't understand why on earth her boyfriend, Natsu, had been so distant lately. Sure, Erza's hospitalisation had affected them, but it couldn't be THAT bad, right? Even Mirajane had gotten over it. She shrugged.

Who knows?

Maybe he had just been a little shaken up, like she had been when she heard. But wasn't this a little too far? For God's sake. It had been a goddamn week. Shouldn't he have knocked it off already?

Who could fathom the minds of some people? Best wait, she decided.

She turned to the stove and started preparing dinner. Natsu would be back soon.

She hoped.

He'd just left without informing her.

Like he had for the past few days.

Lucy kept her tears of confusion in.

Don't cry. Don't cry, Luce...

She flipped the egg a little more roughly than desired.

Goddamn it. She wiped her tears away.

* * *

_Timeskip~~_

* * *

It had been four hours. Four goddamn bloody hours. Lucy was losing it. The dinner was cold and it was bloody _eleven o'clock_. Happy, his blue exceed, purred after his fourth fish, "Lushie...when is Natsu going to be back?"

She sighed...and shrugged.

Happy huffed and curled up on her pillow, abandoning the plate of fish on the floor.

* * *

**JELLAL**

It had been a good day. The doctors had announced Erza fit for discharge. On top of that, he'd been getting along better with his injured girlfriend. When she had first been admitted, she had been distracted and distant. Their conversations were awkward, uncertain. He would be the one trailing into silence while she would be trying to start pointless conversations that were going nowhere.

It was hard. He wasn't sure who changed. Her? Or him?

But now it was better. They could chat easily, and it was back to their old romantic days of "I love you"s.

He stretched and yawned, turning towards the path leading to Fairy Tail. And stopped. It was late and he didn't want to wake the guild. He would tell them the news tomorrow.

* * *

**LUCY**

"Where were you?"she shrieked,"Do you have any idea how...how worried I've been?"

Natsu winced. "Luce...it was just one night. Besides, it wasn't as if I've been..." he flushed," cheating on you...right?"

"Then? Where the hell were you?"

"I was just out partying with Gray."

Lucy sighed. "Look...Natsu...you've been a little...distracted lately..."she furrowed her eyebrows in concern,"is this because of Erza?"

"What? No!" He cried, totally defensive.

It was during times like this when Lucy really, really, really, _really_ didn't know what to do.

Believe or not to believe?

Believe it is.

"Natsu...promise me..."

"Anything."he said, serious.

"That you won't go out without telling me...ever again."

"What? Aren't I allowed my own freedom?" he pointed out jokingly.

"No."

He laughed. "Love you, Luce."

"Nites."she yawned, and crawled on the bed.

" I love you too."

* * *

**Awwwww...so sweet.**

**Sorry for the really crappy and short chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realised I didn't add this:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did...WAAAAA *cries* T^T**

**And I've got to say: I woke up this morning and I saw that I had two followers. God, I just freaked on the spot. Omg, thank you so much, leoslady4ever and eze5555.**

**So yea...enjoy! (Btw, I think some characters are abit OOC in my story so GOMENASAI!)**

* * *

**LUCY**

"Mmm...Natsu?" Lucy groaned, waking up to the sensation of being prodded all over. She peered at the Dragon Slayer who was poking her intently.

"Natsu...what on..."

He flashed her a toothy grin and said," Ne, Luce, I'm gonna go out for a while so I'll be back in a few!"

" 'Kay..."Lucy was too busy yawning to actually process what he was saying. When she looked up, Natsu had already swung his body out of the window, with Happy lopsidedly trailing after him.

"Natsu! Use the..."she yelled after him.

"Door..."

* * *

**JELLAL**

"Minnah (everybody)! Great news! Erza's gonna be discharged today!" Jellal announced to the guild triumphantly.

The guild cheered heartily. "This calls for a celebration! Mira! Get me more booze!" Cana yelled from the corner.

Jellal chuckled and made his way out.

"Hontoni (really) ?"a astonished voice caught his attention.

He turned to face the blonde celestial Mage looking at him.

"That's wonderful!" Her face lit up with glee. "Hey, I'm gonna go fetch her now, so if you're free, maybe you wanna come along?" He offered.

"Sure!"

They chatted while walking to the hospital. Jellal had to admit, talking to her was rather uplifting, even though he didn't really know her all that well.

* * *

Time skip: after reaching the hospital.

* * *

"I think Erza should be awake now." Jellal said and pushed open the teak door.

He froze.

"Jellal? What's wrong?" Lucy inquired and squeezed past the doorframe to get a better look.

What she saw made her heart drop like a ton of bricks.

Natsu and Erza were kissing passionately on the bed. Unaware of the newcomers, Erza pulled Natsu closer and straddled him.

Unbelievable.

Just...unbelievable.

Lucy couldn't find her voice. There was a horribly freezing feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"N...Natsu?"she whispered, sounding so vulnerably small.

* * *

**NYAHAHAHA...A CLIFFHANGER!**

**Oh yea, I won't be updating next week cuz I'm going on a HOLIDAY! YAYYYY FOR ME!**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I suddenly decided that if I was gonna go on a holiday I should post extra, so yea...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the awesomely awesome Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Lucy couldn't find her voice. There was a horribly freezing feeling in the pit of her stomach._

_"N...Natsu?"she whispered, sounding so vulnerably small._

* * *

Natsu and Erza sprang away from each other as if electrified. "Oh my god, Lucy?" Erza stammered,"I had no idea you were here...I..." She glanced at Jellal and blanched. "J...Jellal..."

Natsu flinched.

Lucy couldn't stop her voice from trembling,"Natsu?"

"Lucy this isn't what it seems...Erza and I were just..."his voice trailed off. It was obvious he was lying when his scarf and waistcoat were but a pile on the floor.

Lucy's face crumpled. Jellal turned and grabbed her hand. "Come on Lucy. It's obvious we're wasting their time. Let's go."he snapped harshly.

"Lucy! Jellal! Wait!" Erza cried, but the door had already slammed shut.

Jellal was fuming. "Jellal?"Lucy panted, struggling to keep up with his long and hard strides. "Gomenasai Lucy." he paused.

She sank onto the sidewalk and buried her face into her knees.

"Lucy..."

"I...I...I'm fine..."she said breathlessly,"I just..." He could hear her sobbing.

He punched the wall. "I never imagined they would...they would...do _that_."

"Neither did I."she pointed out, jutting her tearstained face towards the hospital.

Jellal lapsed into silence, carefully plotting.

"Hey Luce, how about revenge?"

"Revenge?" she blinked.

"Hell yea."he said confidently.

"Okay. What?"

He grinned.

* * *

Time skip: later

* * *

"No. No. No. _Nononononononono_."she shook her head.

"C'mon. It'll work!"he pleaded.

"But we're NOT starstruck lovers! We're NOT dating! We...we..."she spluttered.

"Oh come on."

"But...but...but..."

"Let's go to my place."

"WHAT? Why?"she argued.

He hooked an arm around her waist and dragged her off. (This is OOC)

* * *

Time skip: the next day, at the guild.

* * *

Jellal tried his best to look suave when he entered Fairy Tail with an arm around Lucy's waist.

"What on..." Gray choked, "Are you guys...dating?" "As a matter of fact, we are." Jellal smirked.

Lucy squirmed and tried to nod enthusiastically.

"Goddamnit Luce. Enough is enough." Natsu scowled.

"Enough? What?" Lucy frowned.

"You're just acting, aren't you? You don't love Jellal." Erza drawled. **(*cringes* imagine Erza drawling. *cringes again*)**

"What do you mean?" Jellal argued.

"Kami help me..." Erza snapped, oblivious to the people staring at their "little show".

"All right. Prove it." Natsu hissed exasperatedly,"Jellal you bastard. Kiss her."

"Kiss...me?" Lucy whispered.

"Kiss...her?" Jellal mouthed, horrified.

Erza smirked.

Lucy's insides gave a wriggle and shrivelled there and then. "Kiss him? No way..." her mind shrieked.

She looked at Jellal, blushed and looked at Natsu. His mouth was set, face firm. Lucy was definitely not going to give him the pleasure of seeing her back down. Ever.

"All right. I'll do it." Lucy turned to Jellal, who looked at her with the same determination.

He tilted her head upwards, and oh-so-carefully, pressed her lips to his.

**(YAY THEY KISSED! YAY!)**

She tasted like strawberries and vanilla. Fireworks sparkled in his mind.

"Oh my god. I. Just. Freaking. Kissed. Lucy. Heartfilia."

They pulled apart after a very long 5 seconds and looked at Erza, who scowled.

"Lucy!" Natsu snapped, "what on earth are you playing at? You want me to apologise? Fine. Just fine. I'm sorry, okay? I'm fucking sorry. Just stop. Please." He pleaded.

Lucy bit her lip.

"See. You don't love him." Natsu said tartly, sensing her hesitation.

"I do. I do..." Lucy's voice trembled.

"Lucy! Stop it." Natsu looked mad now. He seized her wrists and pinned her roughly against the wall.

"Natsu!" Jellal roared, "Let go of her."

"Natsu, you've gone too far now..." Mirajane whispered tearfully.

Natsu let go, his face dark.

* * *

**YAYS! FINISHED! THANKS FOR READING, Y'ALL. BYEBYE! LEAVING ALREADY!**

**R&R everybody! Sorry that the characters are kinda OOC. DON'T KILL MEEEEE...**

**BYEEEEEE!**

**IF THIS CHAPTER HAS LOTSA MISTAKES GOMENASAI! IM IN A HURRY! I WILL EDIT DIS WHEN I COME BACK! ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY FOR AIRPORT WIFI!**

**I've been getting lots of "NOOOO"s on my reviews. AHHAHHAAHHA XD **

**Once again thank you everybody!**

**DISCLAIMER: No. I do not own Fairy Tail. Though I can keep wishing...O.O **

**Okie. YAYS**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Lucy couldn't stop crying.

Even though she'd pretty much convinced herself that:

No, she did not love Natsu and

Yes, she was just doing this for the sake of humiliating him.

It still made her ache to think that she had hurt him.

Even though she didn't love him. It was just guilt.

Full stop.

"This is getting pointless." Jellal growled (OCC! ) and together with Lucy, left.

On the way back, they had lapsed into awkward silence.

"So..."Jellal would say, then let the sentence trail off, unfinished.

And Lucy would shrug and keep walking...walking...

He dropped her off at her house, frowning, then said,"Hey, Lucy? I'm sorry about today..."

"So am I..."she whispered.

He didn't really know what to say.

"So is this dating thing permanent?"she asked, feeling horribly self-conscious.

"What do you think?" He grinned, "I wouldn't be sending you off if it wasn't."

She blushed.

"Jellal...thanks."

"Anytime."

When he left, Lucy sat down to rearrange her jumbled nerves. She had no idea why her heart was beating so damn fast.

* * *

Time skip: At night

* * *

**LUCY**

She had no idea why on earth was she waiting for Natsu when she knew full well he wasn't going to come. It was just a habit...she guessed...

But she waited until midnight, with crocodile tears.

**_(A/N: I really dunno why I put crocodile tears, thought it made more sense cuz she was crying even though she didn't love him...so yea, insincere: crocodile tears)_**

He didn't show up, as expected, and Lucy went to sleep.

She had the strangest dream.

It was dark. Lucy didn't know where she was. All she could see was the face of her ex-lover. "N...Natsu..."she whispered.

He raised an arm and pulled her close. She could smell him. His warm body. His...scent.

Her cheek stung when Natsu brutally slapped her.

"What? N...Natsu..."she sobbed, and reached for him.

Her fingers brushed softly against his skin before his image flickered.

"N...Natsu?"she called tentatively.

Before she could scream, or even breath, he shattered.

Gone.

She woke up screaming.

Strange. She put a finger to her cheek, she didn't notice herself crying. But she really felt like crying now, and her face was already tear-stained.

She wept anyway.

**(WAAAAA...POOR LUCY!)**

* * *

At the same time:

* * *

**JELLAL**

When he finally stumbled to the cottage he called home, he noticed the door ajar.

"Huh...must have forgotten to lock it again."

He pushed it open, yawning.

"Jellal. Welcome back."someone cooed.

He froze, his heart pounding.

Slowly, he looked up at the woman on his sofa.

Basking under the candlelight, in a slinky black evening dress, was Erza.

Her fingers cradled a wine glass voluptuously.

"What are you waiting for? Come in." She crooned, taking a deft sip.

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFY! YAY! **

**In the airport enjoying FREE wifi and decided to update again. HAHAHHAHA. My views just hit 400++ YAY!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**R&R PLEASE.**

**BYEBYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. Wifi IS available everywhere. So now I can update whenever I want! YAYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: It's actually kinda fun to keep writing this. So yea...I do not own Fairy Tail, blah blah blah, all rights go to blah blah blah...yay.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Basking under the candlelight, in a slinky black evening dress, was Erza._

_Her fingers cradled a wine glass voluptuously._

_"What are you waiting for? Come in." She crooned, taking a deft sip._

* * *

**JELLAL**

"E...Erza?" Jellal stuttered, "what are you doing here?"

"Huh. Have you forgotten?"her eyes narrowed,"this is my home as well. I just popped over so see if Blondie had tagged along. Amazingly, she hasn't." **(WAAAA...ERZA SO MEAN!)**

Jellal's face hardened,"Don't talk about Lucy like that."

"My, my," Erza said breezily, "getting all defensive now, are we?" Her eyes glittered in malice. "Jellal, this has to stop. You don't love her. You love me." She was purring now,"Me. Though I admit it was refreshing to see Lucy struggling to go along with your little act. She was hardly in your league anyway. And all because of a little misunderstanding too."

Jellal growled.** (OOC!.)**

"Misunderstanding? We caught you with Natsu!"

"You've got it all wrong." Erza contradicted him easily,"Natsu and I were just having a friendly cuddle. We're strictly friends!"

"What? He...he was half naked, and don't you think it was a little too intimate?" Jellal said dryly.

"We used to bathe together as kids. This isn't intimate at all." Erza scoffed.

"This is ridiculous." Jellal snapped, "I'm going to bed."

He turned and slammed the bedroom door in Erza's face.

**(OHOHO...JELLAL'S PISSED.)**

Erza scowled and flung open the bedroom door.

"Don't walk out on me, Jellal." Erza screeched, all her confident demeanour long vanished. Her wine glass discarded on the carpet in a puddle of maroon wine.

He glared at her.

She glared just as fiercely back.

"Don't be absurd."he snarled coldly.

"I am not. You're throwing everything we've ever had away for that little blonde," Erza's voice turned into a hiss, "_whore_."

"Everything we had?" Jellal echoed,"what did we have? Love? Or is it just lies upon lies?"

Erza bit her lip. "I'm not going to get to you like this." She retorted,"I'm going to spend the night at Natsu's. Don't wait up."

Jellal kept silent.

Erza flipped her scarlet hair and left in a huff, her shiny gold scarf abandoned in a corner.

Jellal picked it up.

The scent of perfume was alluring. He didn't notice that he was crying until the tears dripped onto the intricate fabric, staining it a deep blotchy yellow.

* * *

**ERZA**

"I can't believe I love him."she hissed, tears trickling down her face. She couldn't stop thinking about what he said.

* * *

***flashback***

_"Everything we had?" Jellal echoed,"what did we have? Love? Or is it just lies upon lies?"_

* * *

"Maybe it was lies upon lies."she screamed out loud, at no one in particular. "But I DO love you."

"Why can't you believe me?"

She was wailing now.

"WHY?"

She screamed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGGGH!"

She kept screaming and crying, screaming and crying, until her throat burned sorely, until her screams ebbed into gurgles and hiccups.

She cupped her ears, and wept.

Wept until all her hatred were gone.

Wept until there were no tears to weep.

Her mouth was wide open, her tears an uncontrollable river of stickiness running down her cheeks.

She'd never felt so vulnerable before.

But she kept crying...crying...crying, with the words "Why...why...why..."echoing in her mind like a demented tape recorder.

She really didn't know where to go.

Her lips lingered on the last few words she's said to Jellal.

"Natsu..."

Stumbling, she made her way to the salmon-haired Dragon Slayer's home.

She knocked on the door.

"Natsu?"her voice was ragged and soft.

"Erza?"the door slid open. "What on..."

* * *

**JELLAL**

Jellal listened mutely at his ex-girlfriend raging outside.

He could hear her screaming, crying and he smothered his sudden whim to go out and comfort her.

After all, he was a guy.

As Elfman would say, "A man is not weak."

He definitely wasn't going to be weak.

"Comforting others is weak.

Comforting others is weak.

Comforting others is weak.

Comforting others is weak.

Comforting others is _week_.

Wait. What?"

He groaned.

Guess he _WAS_ weak after all.

He opened the door to see if she was still available for comforting.

She was gone.

* * *

**YAY DONE!**

**R&R guys!**

**BYESSSZZZ**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: 6 Words. I. Fairy. Tail. Do. Own. Not.**

**OMO 1000+ views.**

**Have I ever told u guys that I LOVEEE y'all?**

**YAY!**

* * *

**LUCY**

Lucy woke up to a very warm bed, tangled blanket and sticky cheeks, which she'd earned after her sob fest the night before.

There were no more tears left to cry.

* * *

_Time skip: at the guild, morning_

* * *

Thinking about seeing Erza and Natsu again filled Lucy's mind with dread.

Unknowingly, her fingers slipped to Jellal's and grabbed them, tight.

"Gomenasai..."she said rather breathlessly.

His face turned into a shade of red so deep that it rivalled Erza's hair.

"S'okay..."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the whore and Jellal." Natsu sneered at their arrival.

**(NYA NATSU SO MEANNNNNN!)**

Lucy flinched.

"Natsu..." Mirajane said warningly from the bar counter.

"Yea...yea...yea..."he shrugged and slung an arm around Erza.

"Natsu. Enough is enough." Jellal snapped.

"Whatever."he sneered, "that's rich, coming from you. Stop defending her, will you? She can't even protect herself, that weakling. No wonder no one dates her. She was lucky enough that I put up with her for a few months. If she apologises for her idiocy," Natsu's mouth curled in malice, "I may just take her back, the useless being that she is."

Lucy didn't know what came over her.

One moment she was beside Jellal, fuming and the next, she'd strode up to Natsu and slapped him with all her strength.

The whole thing was over in a matter of a few seconds and Lucy grabbed Jellal and left, with a red-cheeked Natsu spluttering in her wake.

**(YEA LUCY! YOU GO GIRL!)**

Jellal couldn't stop laughing even though Lucy didn't know how it was funny.

"Stop laughing!" Lucy wailed, covering her face and embarrassed to the core.

That only made him laugh harder.

"STOP! GODDAMN IT!"

"You showed him, Luce. I'm sure no one will dare to mess with you now." He guffawed.

She couldn't help it. Laughter was contagious, after all.

She laughed too.

* * *

**NATSU**

How dare she. How dare she slap him.

That bitch. That whore. That...that...

"You're thinking about her again." Erza interrupted his flow of thoughts.

The Dragon Slayer growled.

"Now. Now." Erza turned his head to face her and looked at him, "I won't have that, you know. Thinking about her. This is supposed to be us. Me. You. Stop thinking about her. Think about me instead."

Natsu smirked.

She ran a perfectly manicured finger along his still-stinging cheek.

"Shush..."she murmured.

He gave a satisfied sigh and sank back against the pillows, with Happy snoring on his left and Erza on him.

He let the warmth envelope him and drowsiness settled in.

As for Lucy, he would think about her tomorrow.

* * *

**JELLAL**

He was starting to enjoy Lucy's company. It was different from Erza's.

With her, it was always serious. Discussions on their future and things like that.

With Lucy, he could truly be himself. There was laughter. Joy. They talked about anything and everything. Most was rubbish, but he enjoyed it.

He enjoyed being with her.

"Ne, Jellal. Would you stay for dinner?"she asked eagerly.

"Huh? Gomenasai. I can't. I have to finish up some things at home." He apologised.

"Oh." She looked so forlorn that guilt was starting to gnaw at his heart.

"How about I go back first and come back later?" He suggested.

"Okay!"she beamed.

"Then it's a date!"he flashed her a cheeky smirk.

She blushed.

She looked kawaii when she blushed, he realised.

* * *

**LUCY**

She was so glad he would be coming. It was so lonely for her to be alone, especially at night.

And...he looked _hot_ when he smirked.

She mentally smacked herself.

He was a friend! Stop thinking all these perverted thoughts, Lucy!

By the time she had, rather breathlessly, tottered to the kitchen to cook, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh shit. I haven't started yet!"she moaned.

"Jellal?" She called, "let yourself in. The door isn't locked."

Silence.

"Jellal?"

"Why on earth would I be Jellal, pray tell?"someone commented dryly.

"Wha..."she turned around.

It wasn't the blue-haired man she was expecting.

It was Natsu.

"Lucy..."

* * *

**YAYS DONE!**

**R&R please!**

**Oh, and one last thing.**

**THANK YOU TO THE EMO EMILY FOR HER COMMENT.**

**I will try my best to improve it.**

**THANK YOU AND BYE BYE EVERBODY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

_Previously:_

_It was Natsu._

_ "Lucy..."_

* * *

She dropped the pan she was holding.

"What are you doing here?"she demanded hotly.

"Expecting Jellal, are we?"he sneered. "I've come to talk."

"All right."she jabbed the table fiercely. "Talk."

She was trying hard to keep the tears in.

"Stop this game. I'm sick of it." He snapped.

"Sick of what?"Jellal inquired politely, stepping out from behind the doorway.

"Jellal..."Lucy wiped away the tears that had unknowingly appeared on her cheeks.

Natsu didn't say anything. Just smirked at the newcomer.

"Lucy and I would like our privacy."he retorted. Jellal looked at her,"Lucy?"

She nodded mutely.

Slowly, he backtracked and closed the door.

Lucy buried her face into her hands. "Enough of that." Natsu said irritably, "Face it Luce, you don't love him."

"So what if I don't?"she challenged fiercely.

"Come back to me."he spread his arms wide open,"I love you."

"You do? How can I believe that? After all you've put me through? You've hurt me enough." she cried, "and some scars run too deep to be healed."

He scowled. "Too deep?"he scoffed, "Trust me, this is nothing. I can and will hurt you a thousand times more if you don't come back."

"So this is blackmail."she spat.

"Yes it is."he sneered.

"I won't. I won't come back. There is no 'back' for us. We've gone too far. There is nothing left for us. Do I have to spell it out for you?"she whispered fiercely, her voice throbbing.

"Read this. We. Are. Over."

"No."he said stubbornly.

"Accept reality."she snapped.

"Lucy?" Jellal popped his head in.

Natsu knew it was his cue to leave.

He cupped her face and whispered suavely, "Mark my words. I will make you beg."

Turning, he left.

* * *

**NATSU**

He really didn't believe that he had given Erza the slip _just_ to visit the pompous girl that was once his ex. Couldn't she see that he loved her? Was that so hard to accept?

Her words still burned at the back of his mind.

Over?

Impossible.

Though he admitted that what he had said was perhaps a little harsh and he'd probably gone overboard with the "jealousy" thing. The whole plan had backfired in him. He'd purposely _pretended_ to be cheating on her to make her jealous, because he'd noticed recently that she had been getting a little too cozy with other guys.

And the fact that Erza had practically pounced in him didn't make things any better. Plus he definitely wasn't expecting the bastard Jellal to snatch her up just like that. In fact, he didn't expect him to do anything at all!

Natsu groaned and scratched his head.

He needed a new plan, fast, before that son-of-a-bitch Jellal claimed her for good. He had been giving her the goo-goo eyes ever since that day at the hospital, which definitely did not please Natsu, not one bit.

Hell, why was love this bloody complicated?

**(A/N: I know that it's kinda stupid that Natsu went to all those measures to make Lucy jealous, but remember that he actually isn't too bright. In fact, he's not bright at all.)**

* * *

**JELLAL**

He had been standing outside for ten minutes, and he wasn't exactly comfortable with all the noises coming from behind the door.

"Heck, if Natsu does anything to Lucy, I'll murder him!"he growled.

After another five minutes, he had enough, especially after he heard Lucy yelling inside.

He poked his head through the door.

"Lucy?"he tried his best to inject curiosity into his voice and NOT sound like he'd been snooping around and eavesdropping on them outside.

After all, what would Lucy say if she found out?

When he saw Natsu bend over to her face and murmur something, something in him bubbled and seethed.

But his words stayed frozen in his mouth.

After their brief contact, Lucy and Natsu parted, leaving the blonde Stellar Mage flushed.

Strange, he wasn't interested in her, but why was his heart beating so damn fast?

He gave Natsu the evil eye when he passed and he swore he saw Natsu smirk.

Damn Pinky.

"Lucy?"his heart welled with worry when he saw the blonde crying.

"I...I'm fine..."she sobbed.

No you aren't.

"What did Natsu want?"he asked suspiciously.

"He...he..."she hiccuped.

He pressed two fingers to her lips to silence her.

"Hey, hey, don't cry."

She buried her face into his shirt and wept again.

"Lucy..."he whispered, tilting her face up and staring deeply into her hazel orbs.

He didn't know what overcame him, but one second he was looking at her and the next, he had pressed her lips to his. She kissed back, surprisingly, her fingers entwining into his hair. Their passionate kiss lasted longer than he'd thought, because precisely one minute later, they broke apart, gasping.

Jellal pinched her chin with his forefinger and thumb gently, and said the words that had been gnawing at the back of his mind for a long time.

_"I love you."_

* * *

**YAY! HE CONFESSED! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! THE HOTEL I WAS STAYING AT HAD NO WIFI!**

**GOMENASAI!**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**A/N: GOMENASAI if this chapter was abit rushed and very short, I'm in a hurry. GOMENASAI!**

**BYES**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I'M WAITING FOR THE VIEWS TO HIT 3500. YAY.**

**ARIGATO TO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS. YOUR COMMENTS ARE SO MOTIVATING! ARIGATO!**

**GOMEN FOR MY LONG TIME OF UN-UPDATE-TIVE-NESS. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.**

**Had a bad bout of writers block. Shall not go into the extremes of describing it. **

**Enjoy.**

**Oh yea, I wrote a new fanfic: It's complicated. (GraLu vs NaLu) Please support it and thank you again!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot...so yea...**

* * *

**NATSU**

The moment he heard the words "I love you", he knew he was done for. Because Lucy was gone.

Just like that.

He was too late.

He pressed his ears to the sleek wooden door and listened.

And heard the words, "I...I love you too..."

He was doomed. There was no hope left. Lucy was Jellal's.

Just that simple.

His fist tightened. He would punch the crap out of that blue-haired bastard.

Goddamnit.

He turned and ran down the street, irritated by the tears that just would not come.

* * *

**LUCY**

She didn't know what to say.

Those words caught her off guard.

"Love...me?"she mouthed.

She supposed she loved him too. Scratch that. She KNEW she loved him too. Why else would her heart be so crazy around him?

So she said it.

She said the words that her heart had been telling her to say for long time.

"I..."she faltered, nervous, "I love you too."

**(AWWWWW)**

She looked at his eyes. They were exceptionally warm.

She realised she'd been staring at him from the past few minutes.

"You know this is the part where you're supposed to hug or kiss me after your confession." he smirked.

"You've read to much romance books, Lover Boy." She socked him on the arm.

"Ow...what?"

* * *

**ERZA**

She woke up to a warm bed, a purring Happy, deep in slumber, and no Natsu. The quilt beside her was crumpled, and the sheets were still warm. He had just left.

Now that she had woken up, she didn't feel like sleeping again.

She hugged her knees and snuggled closer onto the plush pillow.

"Hmmmm..." Happy hummed, and sat up, pawing his bright blue face.

"Erza...where's Natsu?"

"Don't know..."

He purred again, turned around to rest on his tummy, and slept again.

Not long after, the door swung open.

"Natsu?" Erza yawned.

"Yea..."he sighed.

"Where were you?"she demanded. He groaned and sank onto the bed beside her.

She rested her head on his shoulder and gave an instinctive sniff.

She could smell perfume and...tears?

She frowned and sniffed again. The scent was more evident now, with the stank of beer too. Strawberry and vanilla, with streaks of beer.

"You were with Lucy. And drinking." She accused. What happened to his promise of hating Lucy?

A pang of hurt tore at her heart.

"Correction. I was confronting Lucy. Then, I went to the bar to drink." Natsu retorted.

"Why?"she demanded, "didn't you say you were over her?"

"Turns out...I wasn't..."he confessed. "I went back to ask her to be with me again."

Heartbreak over heartbreak.

Pain over pain.

"Why?"she choked. "What about me? I love you!"

He shrugged."You'll manage."

Love hurts.

A thousand needles jabbed her flesh, red hot.

"You're hurting me like Jellal. The day we dated you swore you would never leave me. Never leave me like Jellal did."she yelled.

Silence.

"Why? You promised. I gave up everything to be with you. And you promised..." her voice broke, along with her heart.

"What do I mean to you? Tell me."she shoves off his reassuring embrace and loses herself.

"Can't you love me? Can't you even try?"she begged.

He couldn't get a word inwards because Erza shook off her previous sentence and attempted to start a new one.

"I've had enough. I don't want to hear anymore." She screamed.

When no emotion registered on his face, she tried again.

"What does she have that I don't? She's just a weak, dumb, vain, blonde little..."she struggled to contain her contempt, "girly. I'm more powerful. I am Titania. Erza Scarlet. An S-Class Mage! What does she have that I don't?" She shrieked.

Silence again.

"I see now. You're not going to answer me, is it? Well, I'll find out myself. Mark my words. I will." Erza yelled.

"Erza." He said exasperated, "I'm not going to go back to her. All I said was that I loved her. But she's with Jellal now..."

She stopped in mid-rant.

Then continued.

"So what. Even of you imply that you are still going to be with me, how can I be happy? Because, "her voice rises rapidly and shilly, "I know that your heart belongs to her!"

Pain.

Drama.

Betrayal.

She stepped out, crying, and slammed the door.

Men. They were all the same, weren't they? All of them liars.

Well, she would show them.

She would show them all!

**(I meant for Erza to be evil in this story, yet I really can't stop feeling sorry for her.)**

* * *

_*time skip: next day*_

* * *

**JELLAL**

He straightened his tie.

It was his first date with Lucy, and it was refreshing to know that it was Lucy he was going out with instead of Erza, who would always knock him out if he was late.

He gave a shudder at his thought.

By the time he reached her house, he could see the door wide open, with a angry yet cute Lucy standing with arms akimbo, frowning at him.

"You're late." She commented.

"Yes...I know...gomen."he said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"So. Where are we going?"she piped up eagerly.

"Hmmm..."he smirked," not telling. It's a surpriiiiiise."he grinned, rolling his tongue at the "i".

She pouted.

"Let's go!"he said, grabbing her arm. He lead her down the street, jerked down an alleyway and through the park to a forest.

"A forest?"she said drily. "Wait." He silenced her and walked deeper, before stopping at a pond.

The darkness **(FYI, it's nighttime)** seemed to swirl around the glowing lilies, illuminating the stream of fishes flicking their tails below. Fireflies flitted on the surface of the pond, lighting the night.

She gasped at the serenity of the place.

"Like it?"he grinned.

She was gobsmacked. "I love it!"

"I like to come here when I want to think. Beautiful, isn't it?"he breathed.

A zephyr ruffled her hair and she turned to Jellal.

He looked at her, and time seemed to stop just for them.

He stretched his fingers and cupped her face. Her name was just on his lips.

"Lucy..."

He yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately. Her mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips softer than he could have imagined.

They pulled away, gasping for air, their face tainted with red.

* * *

**YAY DONE. I MADE THIS CHAPTER SLIGHTLY LONGER TO MAKE UP TO Y'ALL.**

**THANK YOU AND BYESSSZZZ!**

**R&R please! Suggestions are STRONGLY welcomed!**

**Byes. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi peeps.**

**ARIGATO TO ALL MY BEYOND-AWESOME READERS**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT. AS FOR THE REST, I CAN KEEP DREAMING.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Erza burst into Fairy Tail the next morning, seething.

"Lucy!" She yelled, brandishing her sword.

"What on..."Lucy exclaimed, putting down her strawberry-lemonade drink and facing her.

"Erza...what's this all about?"

Erza ignored her. "Requip! Morning Star Armor!" She barked, "PHOTON SLICER!"

Lucy screamed.

"Lucy!" Jellal yelled, pinning her down to duck Erza's blow.

She wasn't fazed. "Requip! Thunder Empress Armor! Lightning Cyclotron!"

"Enough!" Mirajane commanded." Take over! Satan Soul!" She blocked Erza's attack.

Erza started crying. "See? She needs others to protect her! Why can't you see that?"she screamed to Natsu, much to the shock of the guild members.

"Maybe if I defeat her, you'll love me!"she sobbed. "Heaven's Wheel Armor! Blumenblatt!"

"Stop it, Erza!" Natsu yelled, shielding the block with a flaming punch of his own. "Leave her alone!"

"I won't! I won't! Tell me! What does she have that I don't?"she screeched.

Jellal used her distraction as an advantage and led Lucy out. "You shouldn't see this. Let's go."

"I...I don't understand...what's happening? Why is Erza...?"she stammered.

"It's nothing. She was just freaking out, that's all."he said harshly, and she winced.

She could still hear Erza's wails and the overwhelming wave of guilt that swamped her was hard to rid.

Why was it that she felt that everything was her fault?

Maybe it was. She shouldn't have visited them at the hospital. If she hadn't, they would never had found out.

But it was inevitable anyway. Besides, wasn't Jellal the one who found out first?

She felt really messed up now.

* * *

**ERZA**

She lost herself in her fighting, her rage driving her forwards, until her conscience reminded her that the hits she was giving were aimed at Natsu, instead of Lucy. Where did that bitch go?

She stopped halfway through her "Black Wing Armor! Moon Flash!" to glance around.

Lucy was gone.

So why was she still aiming pointless punches?

She looked at Natsu, whose face was contorted in a scowl. What had she done?

"Oh Kami save me..."she whispered in shame.

"N...Natsu...I'm sorry...I lost control...all I wanted was to...impress you...and..."she hiccuped, bursting into tears.

He shot her an steely glare and stalked out.

She had really messed up, hadn't she?

"Natsu...wait..."she grabbed his shoulder.

"What do you want? Haven't you created enough problems?" Natsu snapped. "Look. I'm sorry. I..."she bit her lip, knowing that everything he said was true. "You were overreacting. Didn't I say that I wasn't going back to her? Can't you understand that?"he rolled his eyes.

"Go...gomen..."she stammered.

"It's okay!"he flashed her a sudden cheeky grin, startling her, because a moment ago he was acting like the world just bombed his ass.

"Weren't you angry just now?"she asked.

"I got over it."he smirked, making her sweat drop.** (LOL I THINK I MADE THIS ABIT TOO SUDDEN, BIT STILL YEA...BEAR WITH ME PLEASE! I KNOW MY WRITING SUCKS GOMEN!)**

"You know I've been thinking..."he gave a creepy smile, "it's high time we give Jellal and Lucy a taste of their own medicine...whaddaya say?"

"I'm in."she grinned, even though her mind was still reeling with the words, _"What just happened? Was it me or did Natsu just have an epic mood change?!"_

"So here's the plan..."he smiled sneakily and motioned her closer, whispering into her ears.

* * *

_*timeskip* later_

* * *

"So I just do it the next time I see them?"she smirked.

"Naw. Give them a little more time to bond. It hurts more when you do it then." Natsu gave her a thumbs-up.

Erza was speechless. Who would know that their innocent and daft Fire Dragon Slayer could be so sadistic?

Not bad. Not bad at all.

* * *

**LUCY**

"It wasn't your fault." Jellal explained calmly.

"Yes it was!" The blonde Mage stubbornly protested.

"It wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was! And why are we fighting?" Lucy sniffed tearfully.

"Because you're being a twerp convincing yourself that it was your fault."

"Well, then you're being a prat, convincing me that it wasn't even though it was!"she retorted.

"I am not a prat!"

"Then I'm not a twerp!"

"Whatever you say..."

"Don't 'whatever you say' me, Jellal Fernandes!"

He rolled his eyes.

Lucy was firmly convinced that whatever had happened was all her fault. Even though she didn't know what happened between Erza and Natsu, she knew it was because of her.

"I should go and apologise!"

"Are you crazy? You and Erza aren't exactly on "talking terms" right now."he drew quotation marks in the air sarcastically.

"So what?"she crossed her arms over her chest dramatically, acting like a pouting child with her lower lip jutting firmly out.

"Don't give me that face..."he protested, poking her lips teasingly."you know I can't resist it."

"Humph."she turned her back on him, obviously slightly miffed.

"C'mon Luce."he groaned.

"No means no."she said firmly. "It was my fault and I will go and apologise now!"she said clearly, carefully enunciating each word, as if he was a toddler who had just learned how to speak.

He gave up. He was hopeless in this case.

* * *

**SOOO...WHAT HAVE NATSU AND ERZA PLANNED? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT. MUAHAHAHAHA.**

**I THINK THIS CHAPTER SUCKS CUZ I BROUGHT THE THINGS ON TOO SUDDEN, EH?**

**I WILL EDIT IT SOON.**

**GOMENASAI!**

***BOWS* *BOWS* *BOWS* *BOWS***

**So yea...**

**R&R please! Suggestions are strongly welcomed!**

**Bye bye!**


	10. GOMEN

**GOMENASAI!**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!**

**Just wanna let y'all know that I've been super busy these days and I won't be updating as frequently. **

**GOMEN!**

**i know it's unforgivable...wanna slap myself...but I'll try to update as soon as possible, Kay?**

**bye bye and see ya soon!**

**xoxoxo**

**dunnoifGraluorNalu**


	11. Chapter 10

**LONG TIME NO UPDATE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ZEEEEEERO.**

* * *

**ERZA**

Erza was busy drinking her heart out when she heard a tentative rap on the door.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat..."she slurred, kicking aside the scattered wine bottles on the floor.

She dragged the door open, only to be met with the last person on earth she expected to see.

Lucy.

"What do you want...?"she trilled, hiccuping heavily.

"I'm sorry."

"Come again?" She cocked her head to the side, leaning heavily on the door frame.

"I'm sorry."

"And pray tell, why should you be?"she snickered.

"Look, I'm not sure what happened between you and Natsu, but I know it was because of me, okay? I'm sorry."

"Goody Two-shoes..." Erza mumbled, dizzy.

"What?"she frowned.

"Nothing."

Lucy took a deep breath. "And I just want you all to know...I wish you two all the best in your..."she hesitated," relationship."

Bitch.

"Don't act all nice." Erza sneered, "it's not gonna work on me."

Lucy's face filled with hurt, but Erza felt no pang of guilt. Instead, she just felt more thrilled.

"I'm leaving." Lucy turned abruptly.

"Like I care..." Erza giggled, taking another swig of wine.

She was too dazed to think.

All she wanted now was to sleep.

Her swirling mind complied, and she teetered and tottered headfirst onto the carpet, snoring.

* * *

**LUCY**

Erza was so mean!

All she had wanted was to apologise.

Seriously.

Acting all nice? She was doing nothing of the sort!

Seething, she glared her way into her apartment. "So how'd it go?" Jellal asked, lazing on the sofa.

"Humph."she huffed.

"Told you so."he snickered.

She socked him on the arm.

"Ow...what?"

She turned he back on him, huffing like a walrus.

"Aww, come on." He spun her around. She scooted over and firmly turned her back on him again.

"Luce..."he wheedled.

Silence.

"She was so mean!" Lucy complained, tugging thoughtfully on a lock of golden hair.

"Told you soooooo..."he sang.

Her eyes twitched ominously, and he received another painful sock on the arm.

"If you're gonna be like this, I'm not going to talk to you!"

"Oh come on..."he smirked, sliding a hand around her waist.

A sneaky smile crept up his face, and before Lucy could react he pressed her closer and kissed her, still snickering.

When they pulled away, her face was red-hot and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Am I forgiven?"he smirked.

"No!"she shook her head, annoyed.

"Whatever."he laughed, "you can't trick me, you know. I'm irresistible."

"Are not."

"Are too."he pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Humph!"

* * *

**ERZA**

When she woke up, it was about two in the morning and she had a hangover.

Just great.

She padded to her bathroom, still yawning, and downed another glass of wine, despite her protesting throat and tried to comb the tangles out of her unyielding hair.

To drowsy to think and too tired to care, she sank onto the couch.

She tried to settle her spinning mind.

Her memory was rather fuzzy, but she distinctly remembered that someone had visited her just now.

Someone unpleasant.

Was it Jellal?

Damn hangover.

A mental image of a particular Celestial Mage popped into her mind and her lips curled in malice.

Oh, _Lucy_.

* * *

**There, I managed to squeeze out a suckish chapter.**

**My imagination's gone abit hay wired, so if this sucks, GOMENASAI!**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**R&R please! Thank you for your understanding and support ^^**

**Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, I would have released all the chapters already. HAHAHA**

**ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

* * *

**LUCY**

She wasn't exactly having a good day.

First, she had been kicked out of her room because she hadn't had enough jewels to pay for the rent.

Next, she had one hour to pack up and leave.

Lastly, she could not found anywhere to live as Fairy Hills was full.

So when Jellal came, it was no surprise that he found Lucy sitting in the curb, with two huge suitcases beside her.

"Haish..."she sighed.

"What happened?" He asked, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

He listened as she poured out her sob story.

"You know, you could always come and live at my place."he told her, brushing her indignant tears away.

"I could?" She asked, surprised.

"Sure!"

She moved in immediately.

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

"Wow." Lucy remarked as she stepped into his house.

'Wow' was an understatement.

His house was littered with trash. A stray tin-can poked out of the sofa. Crumbs lined the linoleum and dirty dishes dominated the sink.

"Uh...I was gonna go on a mission with Gray, but seeing how things are...I think I'll stay and clean up..."he smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay!" Lucy grinned, "go with him. I don't mind the mess."

"You...sure?"he asked uncertainly. "I haven't cleaned in ages. Every since Erza left I just...left it..."he flushed. Erza was not a topic they liked to discuss.

"It's find! Really!" Her cheerful voice was getting a little too high-pitched now. "Just go with Gray!"

"O...kay..."he echoed, "Ja'ne. I'm leaving." He waved, at which she waved back.

The door closed behind him.

Lucy sighed, picking her way through the huge black bags at sat lazily around the living room.

He had told her she could have the spare room. She pushed the grey door open.

It was evident that no one had stayed for a long time.

The old bed was heavy with dust, the curtains tattered beyond recognition and the windowpanes stained with grease.

There was a lot of cleaning up to be done.

She decided to start on the kitchen, getting to work immediately.

She mopped the oily floors, dusted the empty cupboards and threw out the trash at were scattered on the floor. His laundry basket overflowed with dirty clothes.

She picked them up, started the cranky washing lacrima and threw them in.

Once the stoves were wiped clean, she proceeded to his living room.

It was no better.

A shattered flower pot sat on the carpet, which was dust-filled. She was not very impressed by the crumpled sheets of paper that lined the rusty trash can.

Nor was she particularly pleased by the mouldy hammock that hung from the ceiling.

She had plenty of experience with hammocks and plenty more-than-desired with mouldy ones because she was the normally the one who dealt with Natsu's.

She swept up the litter, cleared out the trash on the sofa and sorted the bags, carefully labelling each one.

Moving the things to the side, she mopped the floors and beat the rug. "So...dirty..."she moaned as she dusted room.

By the time the study room and bedroom was done, his house was completely clean, and she was not.

"A bath will calm me down..."she headed for the bathroom.

Relaxing in the warm water, she scrubbed herself clean. She was so immersed in herself that she didn't notice that a particular blue-haired Mage was home.

By the time the bathroom door opened, it was too late.

"What the..." Jellal had yelled, shielding his eyes, before his house shook with the terrifying squeals of "PERVERT! AAAAAAAAH!"

**(AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA LOOOOOOOOL)**

His ears didn't stop ringing for the next two hours.

"Serves you right. Who asked you to peek!"she huffed.

"I said I was sorry!" He whined for the umpteenth time.

"Unforgivable."she was still obviously miffed.

"Humph."

* * *

**BWAHAHHAHAHAHA JELLAL PEEKED AT LUCY**

**AHAHHAHAHHA!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS CRAPPY AND SHORT AND I'M REALLY SORRY. I HAD ANOTHER CHAPTER WRITTEN BUT MY IPAD CRASHED AND IT WAS GONE!**

***Dun dun dun dunnnnn***

**Anyways, if I manage to retrieve it, I'll post it, Kay?**

**And one last warning: iPad Notes cannot be trusted. AHAHHAHAHHA joking joking. But seriously. Back it up in case it crashes. Like my friend's and mine. *insert creepy laugh***

**R&R?**

**PWEASEE?**

**Lol bye bye and until next timeeeee!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Yo again!**

**DISCLAIMER: I SWEAR I'M STARTING TO ENJOY THIS...**

**"ME NO OWN"...HOW'S THAT?**

* * *

**LUCY**

It had been over a week since Lucy stayed over at Jellal's. She had, rather unsuccessfully, tried to look for a new place to live, until Jellal pointed out that his house was empty and she was welcome to stay.

Permanently.

Levy had visited with "house-warming" gifts, followed by Mirajane, then Juvia...until chaos ensued and the girls, plus Cana, Lisanna, Evergreen, Wendy and Carla, ended up having a girls night out, which, in turn, ended up as a mass sleepover.

To be frank, Jellal hit the sack on the couch.

He wasn't comfortable being the only guy in the house, and after trying and failing miserably to sleep amidst giggles and laughter, he packed up and slept over that Gray's.

"How's things with Jellal?" Mira giggled, prodding Lucy.

Even though it was dark, Lucy swore she saw Mirajane smirk.

"Fine." She stammered nervously.

"AWWWW..." Lisanna snickered, "someone's shy!"

"Stop it!" Lucy protested.

"Juvia is glad that Love Rival is not Love Rival anymore." Juvia declared.

"C...choto..." Lucy sweatdropped, "I wasn't even your Love Rival in the first place."

"Lucy-san?" Wendy asked her nervously. "What about Natsu-san?"

The atmosphere darkened.

"He's gone off shitting with Erza." Cana said, downing her stash of beer.

"Erza...ka?" Mirajane snarled.

"Nevermind..." Lisanna said hurriedly, "Evergreen, how are you and Elfman?" She forced on a thin smile in attempt to lighten the mood.

"What?!" Evergreen spluttered, "we have nothing between us! What do you mean?!" Cana snorted at her indignity, while Mirajane's bad mood was forgotten.

"Really?" Mira wriggled her eyebrows. **(LOL LOL LOL)**

"Really!" Evergreen cried, at which Levy laughed.

They continued gossiping until 3 in the morning.

"Last night was fun!" Levy said breezily.

"Ja'ne. I'll be late so I'm going." Mirajane waved cheerfully.

"Juvia thinks we should do it again!" The water Mage suggested.

"You got any booze?" Cana peered into Jellal's refrigerator in distain, while Wendy and Carla waved goodbye, breaking into a run to catch up with Mirajane.

Lisanna and Evergreen left too, with an apologetic "Gomen..."

"Y'know, it would have been fun if Erza came too..." Lucy sad wistfully. "Unfortunately, she's too busy bitching around and there nothin' you can do about it." Cana remarked dryly, settling for a can of Jellal's root beer.

After her 34th can, Cana hiccuped, "ya got anything stronger?"

* * *

**JELLAL**

"YO, Jellal!" Gray greeted the Mage who had just appeared at his doorstep.

"Yo, Gray." Jellal inclined his head. "Can I stay over? Lucy and the the girls are sleeping over at mine."

Gray snickered sympathetically and let him in. "How are you and Erza? Patched things up?" He inquired politely.

"Naw. She's..." Jellal paused, setting down his bag," difficult. I meant...I'm willing to put the past behind us and just be...y'know...friends?"

Gray snorted, "If it were that simple, I would have aced it with Juvia. Love is complicated."

"Like I don't know."

"What about you and Lucy?" Gray prodded him curiously.

"If I were to be truthful, it will be that we're dating."

"Woo!" Gray cheered, punching the air, "LOVERBOY!"

"Stop it." Jellal huffed, "it's not the first time I've dated someone."

"It's the first time you've dated someone _sane_." Gray retorted, opening a can of beer.

"Cheers." Gray toasted, tilting the can towards Jellal, before tossing him one too.

"Cheers." Jellal nodded, downing the contents into his mouth at one go. "You're fast." Gray commented, "Competition?"he challenged.

Jellal snorted, cracking his knuckles. "Bring it on, Ice Princess." Gray smirked, hurling another can at him, before stacking a pile of them on the table. "First one down will be the winner's slave." "Deal."they shook on it.

On his 42th can, Jellal's mind fogged over. He knew he shouldn't be drink but...heck, who cared?

For now, he concentrated on getting drunk.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF...CRAP.**

**REALLY REALLY POINTLESS CRAP.**

**GOMENASAI!**

**ANYWAY, R&R please!**

**The next chapter will be all the action!**

**Yay?**


	14. Chapter 13

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN LIKE WHAT? 2, 3 DAYS SINCE I LAST UPDATED BUT I FIGURE OUT THAT I HAD TO AT LEAST MAKE UP FOR MY LONG TIME OF UN-UPDATE-NESS...SO YEA...**

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE LAST TIME, I OWN NOTHING. **

**I ADMIT. THIS IS AN EMO CHAPTER BUT I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT!**

**I'M GONNA MAKE THIS A VERY LONG CHAPTER...SO...**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**JELLAL**

"Oi."

Jellal groaned, reaching for his blanket.

"Oi. Jellal."

"What?"he hiccuped, pulling his blanket tighten around him...until he realised it wasn't his blanket at all.

"What on..." he tugged that the tablecloth he had mistook for a blanket. Groggily, he sat up and surveyed the mess before him.

Cans after cans of beer, some empty, some unfinished and some unopened.

And there was Gray, smirking before him.

"Yo..." Jellal looking at his "bed" in distain. It was a table.

"Ha...ha..." chuckled Gray, laughing his ass off. "You lost!" It was clear that Gray hadn't sobered up. "You drank 56 1/2! I did..."he paused to count on his fingers randomly, "112! Slave!"

"When did I sleep?" Jellal groaned, trying to shake off his hangover.

"HAHAHAH...Halfway through your last drink you fainted." Gray guffawed, "And you will address me as High Lord Master!"

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

He had finally shaken off Gray. After tipping a bucket of cold water over him, he had sobered up, but unfortunately, the pact wasn't forgotten.

"Slave! Come back, goddamnit!" Gray howled as Jellal gave him the slip.

Face it.

Jellal was doomed.

When he entered his cottage, it was completely clean.

There was a note on the table.

_..._

_Gone to Clover with Levy and Cana. Be back later. _

_Love, _

_Lucy_

_..._

_Again?_

* * *

**LUCY**

Levy had spent most of the day at the bookstores with Lucy while Cana stood at the side watching.

Then, they had gone shopping.

After that, Cana brought them to Clover's biggest bar and got herself wasted there, and they had to lug her all the way back.

It was a fine-ish day.

"The world is so shiny...!" Cana slurred, swiping at the air. "Uh...that's the disco ball..." Levy said nervously.

"Lushie...when'd ya get so puny?" Cana hiccuped again.

Levy flushed, "I'm Levy, and I'm not puny!"she squeaked.

Lucy came over. "Let's go, Levy." They dragged Cana over to the exit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY HEAVEN!" Cana wailed, grabbling towards the bar. "Uhh..." Lucy moaned, shifting her bags onto another hand.

"Couldn't you call out someone to help?" Levy suggested nervously, staggering under the weight of Cana.

"Good idea. Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" Lucy commanded.** (I'M NOT SURE BUT IS THAT HOW LUCY SAYS IT ALL THE TIME?)**

The pinkette appeared, "Hime, how may I serve you?"she inquired politely.

"Carry these." Lucy asked, holding her bags towards her. "And Levy's too." Virgo took them over and bowed, "I am glad to assist you, Hime."

Lucy sweatdropped and continued walking.

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

"I'm pooped..." Levy groaned.

"Yea...so am I..." Lucy sighed. "Thank god Cana left..."

The brunette had trudged home dizzily immediately after they reached Magnolia.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane greeted cheerily, waving at them behind the counter. "One strawberry-lemonade please..." Lucy said shakily.

"Coming right up! Did you have a rough day?" Mirajane asked, pushing the slim glass towards her.

"Rough is an understatement." Levy whimpered.

"Hell yea...Cana was a drunken monster..." Lucy sipped her lemonade, shuddering.

Mirajane laughed.

* * *

**(EMO-NESS STARTS NOW.)**

**ERZA**

Empty silence.

A dark night.

She came.

She had waited for Lucy to leave the guild, before abruptly standing up and trailing her. Once she was sure no one suspected, she sneaked down the shortcut and ahead of Lucy.

She reached Jellal's cottage faster that she had expected.

Peeping behind to see if Lucy was close, she was disappointed to see that she wasn't. In the meantime, she would just have to buy some time.

She knocked and counted the seconds for Jellal to answer.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Fi-

The door creaked open.

"You had the key, y'know. I was in the middle of my nap and-" Jellal complained, before breaking off.

Silence.

Utter silence.

She could hear Natsu's words in her ears still.

"Put up a act. Wait for him to falter. Then go for the kill."

She had dressed specially for this. Sweet revenge.

A chignon, with half of her hair spilling out of the perfect bun, making her scarlet hair look as if it had been wind-tossed.

He stared at her, taking in the hot red lipstick, the bright sparkly purple stilettos, the translucent tights and dark ruffled minidress **(Y'KNOW, LIKE MISA MISA FROM DEATH NOTE!) **with the strap of her red bra peeking through the thin scraps of lace. He absorbed her dark green sash, the intricate and florid diamond necklace resting on the contours of her collarbone, the same one he had given her for her birthday. She had worn it just to spite him.

Irresistibly perfect. Irrefutably perfect.

She smirked.

Then he said one word.

Just one word.

"You..."

One word was all it took to make her flinch. He said it, as if she was an animal. As if she was a worthless being who didn't deserve a name, as if she was an ant crawling by. He said it with so much hatred that it took all her might not to wince.

She flipped her hair and swallowed down a snarl.

"Yes. Me."she whispered smoothly.

"What are you doing here?"he demanded.

She strained her ears to hear if Lucy was anywhere near, contemplating on how she would answer.

"Nothing." she said coldly, inspecting a dark purple nail in distain.

"Then leave. You don't belong here."he snapped harshly.

She didn't? Who was he to tell her that she didn't?

She glared at him through narrowed eyes and hissed, "Don't talk to me like that, Jellal

Fernandes!"

"I can talk to you in whatever way I like, Ex."he stated, emphasising the 'Ex'. Apparently to him, they were 'Ex's, nothing more, nothing less.

But to her, they were so much more.

"I'll make it clear to you, I am not your Ex."she said easily.

He gave a low laugh, like a rumble of thunder, and murmured darkly, "If not, then what are you?"

She heard but she pretended not to. She had no answer to that.

"I can't seem to make it clear that I love you. I can see that you love that whore, but still, why not me? Why her?" she whispered roughly.

She knew that answer to that though, she just wanted to hear him say it, nice and clear.

"Tell me why."she demanded.

"Because the love you give me is not worth believing."

She shook in anger. That wasn't true. None of that was true.

But the prickly conscience that resided at the back of her mind seemed to echo, "Was it?"

Doubt crept in and for a thin, cold moment, she was scared. She and never been scared before, not like this.

She shook off her doubt and looked at him, his eyes hard, his nostrils flared. It was clear that she wasn't welcome. She didn't want to hurt herself like this, but hadn't she wanted revenge?

The was a soft patter of feet and Erza knew Lucy was close.

Now was the time to act. If she didn't do it now, she knew her dignity would never let her do it again, not ever.

So she pulled him close and kissed him.

Their bodies melted together and for a moment, she thought he was enjoying it. Then he tried to pull away.

She kissed him harder, her tongue slipping into the cavern she knew so well, and explored. Her eyes filled with lust.

It was everything she imagined.

Powerful, intoxicating and sensual. She tried to ignore his rough struggling, but she couldn't numb the gutting hurt that flashed through her body.

Was she that repulsive?

There was a soft gasp, then a clatter of keys.

She knew this was her cue to let go.

She could hear Lucy utter his name, a frail, plaintive flutter of sound against the choking silence.

She could see Lucy run, and for a swift, fleeting moment, she could see the thin line of tears dribbling down her cheek.

Then, she was gone.

Her work there was done.

She wiped her mouth harshly and turned away.

She pretended not to hear the low thud of footsteps as he went after her.

She pretended not to hear an anxious yell of "Lucy, wait!" that dragged through the air, leaving her in painful pangs of hurt in its wake.

She simply pretended that she wasn't there.

But she was.

Yet she wished she wasn't.

They were gone, and the damage was done.

What more could she do?

Empty silence.

A dark night.

She disappeared.

There was nothing left for her anyway.

* * *

The moment she reached home, the hot tears that she had been restraining for so long broke free of their binds and trickled down her face in a warm river.

She cried, burying her face into her hands.

Without even bothering to removed her clothes, she padded to the bathroom, lightly closing the door behind her.

She did not know for how long she stood under the shower, fully clothed. She was only aware of the numb agony that settled on her like musty clouds, layer by layer, until she could not breathe or think.

She was fine with not thinking, at least.

She watched as the water trickled down her wet clothes and pooled at her feet in slippery puddles, watched as the soap suds washed themselves away, swirling down the drain.

She watched the soft stream rise against the smooth ceiling, as the steady stream of liquid pouring down on her head ebbed into a hesitant trickle, then into nothing.

When she felt as if she was done, she stood up, still dressed in her soaked clothes, and wrapped herself in a warm towel.

She liked how they felt around her, like a pair of strong firm arms embracing her.

Like Jellal's.

She sank onto the bed, burying her nose into the warm swathes of fluff, and inhaled.

Then, the world dimmed into a dark midnight-black and faded away.

Gone.

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

When she woke up, she could still feel the towel around her.

The bed was damp and her hair was plastered to her face like a layer of sticky cement.

It was not a nice feeling.

She dragged herself up and dropped the towel,adding to the bathroom. She slipped and slid along the smooth, polished tiles and looked at the mirror.

The Erza she saw was not the Erza she knew.

Because where her eyes used to be, were empty holes. Her dark eyes betrayed no emotion, no light. It was like looking down a mysterious tunnel, you did not know what secrets the caverns hid.

She did not cry, because there were no tears left to cry.

She did not work because there was no energy left to work.

All she did was sit and stare at the moody pink walls.

Stared until the dappled unlighted flooded the room in bright colours.

* * *

**1842 words! YAY! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! **

**ANYONE WANNA SEE ERZA'S NECKLACE? THE LINK IS BELOW:**

** 2008/04/fabulous_diamond_necklace_ **

**IGNORE THE ARTICLE, JUST THE IMAGE.**

**ANYWAYS, R&R PLEASE! I KNOW THIS WAS A FAIRLY EMO CHAPTER...HEHE**


	15. Chapter 14

**LOND TIME NO UPDATE!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN. YOU NO SUE.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**JELLAL**

"Luce!"he called to her rapidly disappearing silhouette.

Silence hissed through the air and the soft pitter-patter of her footsteps lightly ebbed away.

"Lucy! Stop! I can explain!"he argued, speeding up. Who knew she could run so fast?

She jerked to the left and disappeared while Jellal was too caught up in pursuing that he didn't notice and slammed into the wall, smashing his shoulder onto the concrete.

Cursing, he turned to the left, but she was gone and all was left were the nimble footprints that dragged through the rolling clouds of dust.

And moments later, even those were gone.

A tiny droplet kissed his cheek and leapt down onto the crinkled road and soon, thin streaks darted down the sky.

It was raining.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Ne, Jellal." Lucy prodded him, smiling widely._

_"What?"he rubbed his eyes and peered out of the window, scowling at the rain-spotted windowpanes._

_He hated the rain._

_"What do you think of the rain?"she beamed._

_"That's a strange question. Why?"_

_"Nothing! Just tell me."she peered into his ochre eyes._

_Raising an eyebrow, he answered noncommittally, "Huh, I think it's depressing. I mean, seriously, you can't see the sun under all these godforsaken clouds. And the dark clouds are practically radiating gloom."_

_He propped his head on his hand and looked at the Celestial Mage, who was pouting indignantly._

_"That isn't true!"she said hotly. "I think the rain is beautiful." She pulled open the window and let the raindrops dance softly on her palm. "Don't they look like diamonds?"_

_"I think they look more like dirty bits of glass." Jellal said, deadpan._

_"You're mean. My Mama used to tell me that the raindrops are angel's tears and they cry whenever someone is unhappy." Lucy smiled._

_"Then the angels sure have to cry a lot."he commented dryly, at which she nodded vigorously._

* * *

_Flashback ends_

* * *

"When someone's unhappy, huh...?"he whispered, watching as the rain darted down the sky like liquid quicksilver.

Without bothering to shield himself from the rain, Jellal walked listlessly down the street. He wasn't going to chase her. He knew she wasn't going to listen, so what was the point?

"Giving up already?"a sneaky voice echoed in his mind.

He wasn't giving up. He was just giving her some time to be alone. He knew she wasn't the type to act rashly, and he would get through to her tomorrow.

By the time he reached his cottage, he was soaked stiff and he could see light shining dimly through the windows. A frown creased his face as he pushed open the door. It was well over 12, and who could be here at this hour?

Unless...

It couldn't be...

Could it?

Shaking the heavy droplets off his shirt, he padded to her room, and peeked in.

She was sound asleep under the covers.

"The angels are crying again, huh?"he whispered, walking closer to her sleeping frame. He reached out a dripping finger to touch her shoulder and she shifted.

"Don't get any ideas."a lilt voice pierced through the silence harshly. "I'm just staying for tonight. I'll move out tomorrow."

"Luce..."he begged, "just listen to me..."

"Don't bother explaining. I understand."she snapped, pulling the covers higher.

"Luce..."

"Get out."she whispered. "Get out before I sic Aquarius on you." Her voice was throbbing, her shoulders heaving heavily.

He backed away from the bed and stood firmly by the door. "I'm not leaving until you let me explain." he insisted. "The is nothing to explain. You love her, I can understand that...just...just leave before I lose it." She sobbed, "You can lock the door and invite her over, if you want. Whatever you two do is nothing of my concern. Just...just tell her I'm gone."

"It is everything of your concern. And I will never tell her that!" he argued.

"You won't, will you?"she said tauntingly.

"Luce...I will never invite her over, ever." he exclaimed, "I love you! How many times do I have to repeat that?"

"Until I think it is worth believing." she asserted coldly. "And I guess that's why you're so keen on getting rid of me. Trust me when I say this. I will be gone tomorrow and you and your girlfriend can have a reunion for all I care."

"Luce." He yelled forcefully, "It was a misunderstanding. She forced herself on me! I will never do those things to you!"

"Look at me."she spat, sitting up and turning around, her eyes blazing like wildfire, "look at me in the eye, and tell me you did not mean for that to happen. Because you had a choice. You could have pushed her away! But you didn't...you didn't because you hesitated..."she stopped abruptly and turned away.

"I'm tired. I need to sleep."she laid down and pulled the covers well over her head.

"Luce..."he begged, but sensing no response from her, he turned and softly closed the door.

Then, and only then, did Lucy let out the tears that had been clouding her eyes.

And anyone could have seen that the tears streaking down her face were not tears of bitterness, but of pain.

Horrible, excruciating pain.

* * *

**NATSU**

He had been crouched under the windowsill for a long time.

For about two hours and forty-six minutes, to be precise.

And for the past two hours, he had heard Lucy sobbing to herself. He had heard the bastard Jellal trying to reason with her, and had almost laughed out loud at his pathetic attempt. Lucy would never believe him now.

He had came when Erza contacted him through the communications lacrima and had told her, in a suspiciously ragged voice, that the deed was done. And he had gleefully overheard and concluded that his plan was an utter success.

"Oh, Natsu Dragneel, what a genius you are."he chuckled. His predictions were completely correct and they had the perfect impact on Lucy.

He looked at his time-lacrima with exhilaration.

Six hours to victory.

Oh, and Erza was such a fool.

Of course, he hadn't meant to hurt Lucy like that, but he did what he had to do.

After all, didn't they say that love hurts?

* * *

**Done!**

**And Natsu was damn OOC in this chapter.**

**GOMEN!**

**And R&R please! **

**And another thing to note:**

**SINCE THE REVIEWS ARE NEARING 100, HOW 'BOUT WE HAVE A COMPETITION?**

**I WILL WRITE A ONESHOT SPECIALLY FOR THE LUCKY 100th REVIEWER, OKAY?**

**THE RULES ARE SIMPLE:**

**_No spamming._**

**SIMPLE, EH?**

**THE COMPETITION IS NOT LIMITED TO FANFIC USERS ONLY, ANONYMOUS READERS CAN PARTICIPATE TOO! I WILL WRITE ANY PAIRING, ONLY THAT THE FANFIC MUST BE A FAIRY TAIL FANFIC!**

**I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF MY REVIEWERS DO NOT REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF WINNING, BUT BECAUSE THEY THINK THAT MY STORY IS WORTH REVIEWING. I KNOW THAT 100 IS 30++ REVIEWS FAR AWAY, BUT GANBARU!**

**AND BTW, ONCE I ANNOUNCE THE WINNER, HE/SHE HAS TO PM THEIR STORY PREFERENCES WITHIN TWO WEEKS, ANY LATER, I WILL FORFEIT HIM/HER AND THE 101th REVIEWER WILL WIN INSTEAD, COOL? **

**DID I MENTION THAT THE WINNER GETS TO PICK THE CHARACTERS,THE GENRE AND THE TITLE?**

**I CAN'T THINK OF A BETTER WAY TO END THIS THAN BY SAYING:**

**MAY THE BEST REVIEWER WIN!**

***Any questions, feel free to PM me, I am available most of the time and will get back to you latest by two days. Cool?**

**BYE BYEEEE~~ **


	16. Chapter 15

**VERY LONG TIME NO UPDATE.**

**GOMEN...BUT IT'S GOING TO BE A SHORT ONE.**

* * *

**JELLAL**

For the entire week, Jellal had been mercilessly ignored by Lucy. She kept her word and the next day, she moved to Levy's. If he came to the guild to see her, she would be flanked by Mirajane, Satan Soul mode included. He had quite enough of Mira's death glares, thank you very much.

And even if he managed to get to her alone, she would give him the cold shoulder and turn away promptly. His feeble attempts to reason with her were completely useless.

He had noticed that she was hanging around Natsu now.

At first he though it was just him, but then he realised that she was merely lingering around him, like an unwanted moth, until the day before, when she had breathlessly asked to speak with him.

Alone.

Just thinking about that made Jellal's blood boil, and believe it or not, he decided that at this rate, most of his blood would have probably boiled away by now.

The next few days, Natsu had been shooting him infuriating smirks, with a careless arm slung around Lucy's shoulder.

Blast that pink-haired idiot.

* * *

**NATSU**

"N...Natsu..." Lucy whispered.

"Yea?" he turned and smiled at her, sure about what was to come.

"You were right about...Jellal..."

He smirked. He was always right. "And...?"he asked, careful to keep his voice steady.

"I'm...sorry about what I said... Friends?"she put out a hand.

It took Natsu all his might not to choke. Friends? After all he had done she wanted them to friends? Only?

He chose his words carefully. "Oh?"

"So?"she grinned shakily.

"You know I want us to be so much more than that..."he whispered roughly, pinning her to the wall, a hand around her waist.** (NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE LUCY?!)**

She fidgeted nervously as he kissed her neck. "Lucy..."

"Let go...Natsu..."she moaned as his hands moved to the buttons of her shirt.

**(NO, THERE WILL NOT BE A LEMON. THANK GOD)**

She pushed him away. "No...not like that..."

He pouted as she steadily re-buttoned her shirt.

"Please don't do that..."she pleaded.

"Oh fine..."he raked a hand through his hair, "friends."

Her face softened.

Until he smirked and added, "with certain benefits."

She squealed and pushed him, laughing.

It was like the old days.

Almost.

* * *

**ERZA**

She couldn't help feeling bitter. It was an unpleasant feeling that scraped though her body, tasteless.

It took her that long to realise she had been used. So that Natsu got all the "profit" and she was left in the dust. She should have known that Natsu hadn't gotten over Lucy, at least not yet. And she had been so overwhelmed with rage that she didn't pause to think much. And by the time she did, Natsu had long since gotten his prize.

It wasn't going to last, she decided. Natsu Dragneel had double-crossed her. She would make him pay. She would make him pay very heavily indeed.

She sat at the side of the guild, watching the salmon-haired man embrace Lucymwhile Jellal fumed at the side. She had at least done a throughout job with him. She glanced at the Salamander in distain. His happiness would not last, she swore. No one messed with Erza Titania and got away with it.

She would make sure of that.

* * *

**IT'S SHORT.**

**I'M SORRY.**

**NATSU IS OOC. ERZA IS OOC. WHO ELSE IS OOC AGAIN...?**

**AH BLAST IT.**

**R&R? PLEASE?**


	17. Chapter 16

**LONG TIME NO UPDATE...HEHEHE...I'VE BEEN VERYYYY BUSY AND I WON'T BE UPDATING AS OFTEN CUZ FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS I'LL HAVE A SHITLOAD OF TESTS. LIKE MATHS. AND GEOG. AND SCIENCE. AND...AND...ARGH!**

**HAISH...**

**GOMEN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**Erza**

_Deep breath. Deeeeeeep breath._

She sucked hard and rapped on Levy's teak door.

_Deep breath. Deeeeeeep breath._

Silence.

She rapped harder, until there was a soft sigh and a "coming...jeez...it's 6 in the morning..."

She tugged pathetically at her skirt and bit her lip as the door swung open.

"Jeez. What is..." Lucy's voice trailed off into nothing as they stared at each other.

One.

Two.

Three...

The door slammed shut.

* * *

**JELLAL**

Silence.

It seeped through the cracks of the floor, oozed out from the taps and choked in the air like heavy dust.

Utter silence.

The carpets peered softly through gloom as he sat on the plush sofa, looking at the glass of wine that had been sitting on the coffee table for the fourth day now.

He was used to the tinkling laughter that reverberated through the house when Lucy was here. He found it quite hard to believe that she wasn't anymore.

The house remained dark because no one bothered to turn on the lights.

There was nobody.

Nobody but him.

* * *

"Tsk..."a voice clicked distastefully, "Nasakenai...**(pathetic...)**"

"Jellal-san..."another voice probed.

"Uh..."he blinked at Ultear and Meredy, who stood at the doorway, rolling their eyes.

"Jellal-san looks..." Meredy struggled for words as she peered discomforting at him.

"Pathetic." Ultear finished triumphantly, "and to think we were just gone for a couple of months! You look like a zombie."

"I feel like one..." Jellal groaned, rubbing his forehead.

Meredy clicked her tongue sympathetically.

"So Erza ditched you." Ultear remarked.

"That's old news. I'm more occupied with the 'after'. I've been dumped by Lucy Heartfilia." Jellal sighed, burrowing deeper under the cushion.

Meredy giggled while Ultear shrugged.

"Sad."they chorused, even though their voice betrayed no pity.

Some people were just _THAT_ mean.

* * *

**ERZA ****_(AGAIN)_**

She sat on the curb propping her face on her knees. She had been there since morning and the afternoon halo of the sun was beginning to glare down. She had been very generous with her patience and frankly, it was wearing thin. She caught a irritated glare penetrating from an edge of a lacy curtain as Lucy checked, for the umpteenth time, if she was still there.

She suppressed a glower and stormed to the door, rapping sharply on the wood.

There was a thin intake of breath and a chair clattered onto the ground, somewhere inside.

After rapping so hard that there was a beginning of a bruise on her knuckle, she resorted to hammering on the door.

The door didn't even open a crack.

The sides of her hand were beginning to crack and bleed, red raw and frustrated, she kicked at the teak with a heavy shoe.

"Open up already!"she hissed softly.

After twenty or so kicks, the door whirled open.

"What is it, goddamnit!" Lucy yelled.

Erza froze in mid-kick, then straightened herself.

"T...there is something I want to...say..."she managed.

She had plotted out her speech for three days and three nights, but now, they seemed easier said than done, especially with the penetrating glare Lucy was shooting her.

She swallowed but it felt like someone had stuffed a mouthful of dried leaves into her throat. "I...I..."she forced out.

The words stubbornly stayed, unyielding, in her mouth.

"I...I..." Lucy was beginning to tap her feet.

"What is it."she snarled.

"I...I'm sorry!" Erza choked out.

Lucy's face hardened.

"You've had an affair with Natsu, ruined my life, shagged Jellal, and totally trashed my life again." Lucy said quietly. "Don't you think the apology is a thousand years overdue?"

Erza moistened her lips nervously.

Tell her. Go on...

Tell her.

It all came out in a stream of inaudible mumble.

"_I'msorrybutitwasn'treallymyfauotinthefirstplace. Natsuwastheonewhoplannedtheentirethingsothathecoul dhaverevenge! ActuallyJellalisinnocentandNatsuistheoneyiu'resupp osedtobeangrywith_!" Erza gabbled.

"What?" Lucy frowned.

Erza gulped.

"It...wasn't really my fault entirely. Natsu was the one behind all these. He used me to get you back to him...Jellal was innocent. I..."she whispered, "I forced myself on him."

The words actually made her sound like a whore.

Not that she wasn't...of course.

"I'm sorry."

Lucy was silent.

"What?"she whispered, "Jellal...was...innocent?"

Erza kept mum and nodded.

"I'm sorry."she bit her lip.

"I...I know this may be going overboard...considering that I just stole your boyfriend and all...but..."she began uncertainly, "I just want to ask...I just need to know...can we still be friends?"

There had once been a time when they would go on missions together. They would shoot each other triumphant smiles when one was completed and celebrate the night away. It was but a distant memory now...Erza realised. So much had changed... Now, they would only glare at each other. Glare and hate.

There was a long pause as Lucy surveyed her with ebbing suspicion.

"I don't see why not..." Lucy managed in the end, sticking out a stiff hand for Erza to shake.

Erza instead, just leapt into Lucy's arms and hugged her. "God...I've missed you...I'm sorry..."

"Even thought we're just friends, I didn't say you could hug me..." Lucy said, even though her arms tightened around Erza's just the same.

A smile twitched the edge of her lips. "I'm sorry for being a bitch..."

"I won't contradict that..." Lucy smirked, the expression on her face a mixture of amusement and relief.

Erza didn't even realise she had been holding her breath until she let it all out in one heavy rush.

When she walked home, ten minutes later, she felt as if the weight on the shoulders had completely disappeared.

She took in the scenery for the last time.

It was good that she had settled things with Lucy. She would never be able to bear leaving without knowing that her nakama still hated her. Her mind was all made up.

**(OHNO! ERZA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! ARE YOU LEAVING?! NOOOOO...!)**

She stopped by the guild to look for a particular black-furred, kiwi-loving exceed that sat by the table with Gajeel.

"Lily...I need a favour..."

* * *

**YAY! DONE!**

**NOTE: THIS ISN'T A CLIFFY.**

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. I'M SORRY. AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE THE NEXT FEW DAYS EITHER. REALLY SORRY.**

**YAAAAAY ERZA MADE UP WITH LUCY!**

**I FEEL THAT I MAY HAVE RUSHED IT ABIT. I WILL CHANGE IT IF ANYONE'S NOT SATISFIED.**

**ANYWAY, WHERE IS ERZA GOING?**

**YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. DEFINITELY NOT IN THE NEXT ONE THOUGH.**

**ANYWAYS, R&R**

**ARIGATO! ^^**


	18. Yet again, I'm Sorry

**HEYY!**

**I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU ARE EXPECTING A CHAPTER AFTER NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG...I'M SORRY...**

**FOR ONE, THIS ENTIRE MONTH, I'VE BEEN BOMBARDED WITH TESTS WEEK AFTER WEEK, DAY AFTER DAY, AND I CAN'T SEEM TO DRAW TIME TO UPDATE MUCH.**

**I HOPE ALL OF YOU CAN UNDERSTAND...**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT.**

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW...BUT NO PROMISES ;)**

**I'LL KEEP MY FINGERS CROSSED THOUGH. **

**XXX**

**DUNNOIFGRALUORNALU**


	19. Chapter 17

**THANKS TO ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT!**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU.**

**ANY TO MAKE UP FOR MY LONG TIME OF UN-UPDATE-NESS, ME SHALL DO TWO CONSECUTIVE CHAPPIES, ONE TODAY, ANOTHER TOMORROW.**

**HAHA AND WHEN MY REVIEWS HIT 100, ME SHALL DO ANOTHER ONE.**

**MAYBE...HEEHEE...**

**FINGERS CROSSED**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I REPEAT. I OWN NOTHING. I REPEAT YET AGAIN. I OWN...OH SCREW IT.**

* * *

**LUCY**

"I'm sorry."she cried out, the moment she arrived at his cottage, out of breath and panting.

Her mind was still reeling with Erza's guilty confession.

She...forced herself on...him.

He...was...innocent.

The words swirled around her mind as she clutched her head and wept.

Idiot! IDIOT!

"Huh?" someone remarked once the apologies left her lips. She looked up hastily and flushed when the person surveying her was none other than Ultear Milkovich and Meredy. "Lucy-chan?" Meredy frowned. "Didn't you dump Jelly-man over there?" Ultear wrinkled her nose, pointing behind her, at a very, very, very pathetic looking Jellal.** (LOL I JUST LOVE HIS NICKNAME JELLY-MAN)**

There was a rather huffy cough as Jellal pointed out, "MY NAME IS NOT JELLY-MAN. And what are you doing here?"he snapped, sounding meaner than he had intended to.

"Ooooh...I see." Meredy quipped thoughtfully before Lucy had time to react.

"What. What?" Ultear frowned.

"Private time..." Merery mock-whispered, flapping her hands to gesture the two.

They shuffled out, giggling as Lucy and Jellal eyed each other.

"I'm sorry. I was...wrong." Lucy sighed.

"And?"

"Erza told me everything."

"Everything?" Jellal echoed angrily.

"I said I was sorry." Lucy frowned.

"I..."his voice cracked. "I'm sorry too." Lucy looked up and surveyed him with curiousity, "What? For what?"

"You were right...I've been thinking...I could have pushed her away...and..."his voice trailed off.

"Stop it!"she interrupted, her voice throbbing. "Don't...don't apologise for something you haven't done! It's my fault."

"Lucy...you reacted as anyone would have..." his voice was soft. "And me...I had a choice..."

She shook her head as if it was all too much for her to accept. "No...no...it was me...it was all me..." Tears dripped down onto the smooth cool steps on his front porch.

"It was my fault...that Natsu went for her...and it was my fault that you're a mess now..." she wept.

Now that she thought of it, it really was all her fault.

All those weeks hating and cursing Erza and Natsu...it had all been her.

"LUCY!" Jellal thundered, all his suspicion faded, "LISTEN TO ME! It wasn't your fault!"

* * *

"This is dumb." Ultear muttered as they spied at the duo from behind a bush.

"I know right. Those two are complete buffoons. At this rate, they'll never make up." Meredy scoffed.

"Don't prick me..._ow_..." Ultear squirmed as a sharp branch jabbed her in the ribs.

"I think we should help him out." Meredy declared, "Maguilty Se..._MMMPFT_!"she struggled to push away the slim hand that had clapped over her mouth.

"Stop it. Let him handle this..." Ultear smirked.

* * *

"It is...I'm sorry. I don't...deserve you...I'll leave." Lucy shook off her tears. "Thanks for having me." She turned to go, but gasped when he clutched her hands and pulled her to him.

"Stop it." Jellal whispered, his voice rough. "This...isn't you...stop spouting that crap."

Lucy's shoulders heaved as she sobbed into his shoulders.

He felt so warm...

A small squeak pulled her back into reality.

They turned towards the source of the noise: a..._bush_?

"Eeep! Now you've done it. BAKA." the bush distinctly squirmed.

"Sumimasen!" another voice shook the emerald leaves.

"Shut...shut...shut..." the bush shook violently as two disgruntled mages tumbled out, swatting at each other.

"Oh now look what you've done." Ultear complained, "we've been found out."

"Oh...gomen..." Meredy gave an embarrassed squeak and dragged Ultear off. "Uh...uh...continue where...you guys left off!"

"Don't be too intimate!" Ultear laughed. "Enjoy yourselves!"

Jellal flushed as their laughter rang in the air. Cupping Lucy's face, he whispered, "I'm sorry for everything..."

"Me...me too..." Lucy murmured.

"I love you..."

"I'll love you forever."

* * *

The sun dipped down the horizon, sending ember rays dancing across the path.

A distinct giggle bubbled from the trees.

"Ahhh...lovebirds..."

"Oooh...stop poking me."

* * *

** I'M SORRY. IT SUCKS. I'M SORRY.**

**I WAS SO HORRIFIED WHEN I PROOF-READ IT AND I WAS FACE-PALMING MYSELF AND GOING ALL LIKE "GAWD IT SUCKS"**

**I'M SORRY. THIS CHAPTER IS TOTALLY NOT UP TO MY STANDARDS.**

**ANYWAY, R&R?**

**PLEASEEE?**


	20. Chapter 18

**OMYGOD IM SO SORRY. I KNOW I PROMISED ONE YESTERDAY...BUT...**

**WAAAAAAA I FORGOT! I F****** FORGOT! **

**SO SORRY! ~**

**AND CONGRATES TO BASTLOVER FOR BEING THE LUCKY 100th REVIEWER! AND YES, IT IS A REFERENCE TO YOUR STORY. I LOVE YOUR STORIES! ALL OF THEM! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WHAT I DON'T OWN. LOL.**

* * *

A dark girl with vermilion hair sat by an intricate mirror, combing her locks.

A soft sigh slipped out of her rufescent lips as her lookalike, who stood by the window, commented, " You really are serious on staying, are you?"

"I told you I was."

"Not that I'd mind though. You can bunk in one of my spare rooms."the other waved her hands dismissively, gesturing towards the hundred-room mansion they were in.

"Thank you..."the girl smiled softly, "for being so understanding..."

"I don't mind much, but I think His Highness would have trouble telling us apart." the lookalike complained, tugging at her counterpart's flaming hair and twisting it into a simple plait. "And I don't get why you're putting so much effort in pleasing His Highness."

The girl shrugged.

"You do know that you can't use Magic here anymore right? The X-balls will wear off sooner or later...and..."she broke off, leaving the girl to imagine what would happen next.

"I don't care."the girl declared, "as long as Lucy is happy."

"That's stupid. Why does that girl mean so much to you anyway? You're even willing to throw you're abilities away just so she can be happy?" the Fairy Hunter scoffed, a tinge of disgust evident in her voice.

**(AH HAH! I'VE GIVEN A CLUE ON WHO THIS GIRL IS! NOT THAT I DIDN'T GIVE YOU MUCH ANYWAY. I'VE GIVEN YOU GUYS ALOT! YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO GUESS...BUT THOSE WHO REALLY CAN'T, I WON'T SPOIL IT FOR YOU.)**

"Hn...I owe her...I ruined her life...and that's what I get. I won't miss magic much anyway. " the girl shrugged.

"Whatever you say." the lookalike snorted, twining a scrap of lace around the girl's waist. "I'll leave you alone now. You're not the only one set on impressing the King."she flashed the girl a smirk.

The door slipped shut as the Fairy Hunter left the room.

It was only after the girl heard the soft footsteps ebb away did she allow herself to cry.

And cry she did, as the cool tears slither down her cheeks.

They dripped mercilessly onto her silk dress, onto the carpet and down the dressing table. She buried her head inside her hands and wept.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" a black exceed crawled out from the closet and put a reassuring paw on the sobbing girl's shoulder.

"Yes..."her voice was muffled, "I'm sure."

It was a lie.

All the energy she had directed on keeping her previous mask stoic was now spent. She cried her heart out.

"I...respect your decision."the exceed bowed its head.

"Lily...**(AH HAH! ANOTHER CLUE. SO THIS IS WHERE LILY WENT! KEEP GUESSING IF YOU DON'T KNOW ALREADY.) **I need you to bring a letter back...please..."the girl begged, the droplets of tears still rolling down from her cheeks.

"Alright. I'll let you write...call me when you're done." Lily crawled back into the closet as another rain of footsteps clicked down the carpet.

The door swung open.

"TA-DA! Not bad, eh?" her counterpart crowed, sporting a kingfisher-blue dress sparkling with sequins.

"Mmm..."the damsel nodded, pushing back on her marble-smooth mask.

"Aww...don't rain on my parade." her twin complained, "anyway, Ja'ne. I need to go pick out some shoes."

"Mmm hmm..."the girl nodded and turned to the sheet of parchment that sat on the cool dressing table.

The ink pot balanced perilously at the edge of the table as she dipped the nib of a pen into the dark liquid. The pen poised above the paper, hesitating for a fleeting moment. A droplet of ink dripped onto the paper, staining it a dark blue-black.

She put her hand down and wrote.

* * *

"Here."she rolled up the parchment, littered with her slender handwriting. "Have a safe journey..."she kissed his ear. "Goodbye...Lily..."

"I'll miss you." The exceed said roughly; he wasn't used to these kind of tender goodbyes, so he lingered around, unsure. "Goodbye."

A single tear rolled down his furry face and into the cream windowsill.

He unfurled his wings and leapt.

Then, another tear streaked down the damsel's face and joined the tear on the windowsill.

* * *

"Goodbye, Lily."

The damsel whispered.

She was a scarlet butterfly, having shed her old life. Now, she had a new life, a new beginning.

She hoped she wouldn't mess it up the way she had messed up her old one.

* * *

She slipped into her saffron shoes as the door open yet again.

"Hey! Are you done? You're taking a long time." the other whined, "and you haven't put in the pin I gave you. How can you impress the King if you can't even stay graceful?"she roll her eyes as the girl stumbled, reaching for the gold ornament on the table.

"But...but...I don't want to impress anyone...I..."the girl stammered indignantly. "I...I just..."

The other girl impatiently cut across the room and with flying fingers, slipped the ornament onto the damsel's flowing vermilion locks. "There."

"Thanks."

* * *

The entire ballroom practically swooned when the two "twins" entered the chamber.

The crowd held its breathe when the King strode across the ballroom and kissed her hand. Her counterpart smirked as the girl blushed a deep red that clearly rivalled her own hair. The others giggled when the King bowed and held out a hand.

"Mystogan..."

**(TEE HEE)**

"Long time no see... Erza..."

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAH! IT'S ERZA! SO SHE ASKED LILY TO BRING HER TO EDOLAS SO SHE CAN LIVE WITH EDO-ERZA AND MYSTOGAN.**

**YAAAAY.**

**ANYWAY, R&R?**

**Please?**

**AND P.S, I CAN'T REALLY SAY WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED. BUT THANKS FOR ALL YOUR AWESOME SUPPORT!**


	21. Chapter 19

**YO! SO THIS FIC FINALLY COMES BACK TO LIFE AFTER ONE MONTH. I'M SORRY. I KNOW THAT IT'S TOTALLY UNFORGIVABLE. I'M SORRY.**

**BUT...SO HERE WE ARE. A NEW CHAPPIE.**

**SO YEA...ENJOY. I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I HATE DISCLAIMERS. I OWN NOTHING.**

**OH YEA, THERE WILL BE SOME OBSCENE LANGUAGES IN THESE CHAPPIE, SOME SWEARING AND STUFF. SORRY!**

* * *

"Anyone seen Lily?" Gajeel frowned.

"Huh?" Lucy looked up from her strawberry milkshake. "Now that I think of it...I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Gajeel spluttered, "NANI?!"

"Now, now. Don't get your_ *hic*_ panties in a bunch." Cana slurred, downing another barrel of booze.

Gajeel shot her a glare.

"What? I'm just..._*hic*_ saying..."

"Well, you're not helping."

"Lily should be fine, Gajeel." Levy consoled him. "He can take care of himself."

Gajeel seemed to calm down at her words. "I guess so..." he muttered, sinking back into his chair with a scowl.

Gray shot a tentative glare at Natsu's direction, frowning.

"Hey. Are we really not gonna invite him over?"

"Like _*hic*_ hell we are." Cana mumbled, before passing out.

"He completely trashed Luce's life." Jellal muttered fiercely. "He can just rot in hell."

The pink-haired Mage looked terribly alone at the corner, drinking his flame beer** (SORRY, MADE THAT UP)**.

Lucy glowered mercilessly in his direction, before standing up and flouncing away.

"C...choto." Levy yelled, "Lu-chan. Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." Lucy muttered vehemently.

Levy stood up to go after her, but Jellal put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is something she has to do alone." he said gently, pulling her back down.

Levy sighed. "O...okay."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu bellowed when Lucy dragged him by the ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THAT IS MY FUCKING EAR, YOU BITCH! LEMME GO!"

"You bastard." Lucy hissed, trembling.

"THAT. WAS. MY. GODDAMN. FUCKING. EAR."

"You son of a bitch." Lucy slammed him on the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!" Natsu demanded.

"It was you." Lucy snarled. "You were behind all of it."

Natsu let out a string of obscenities.

"Shut it, you asshole. I know it was you. Erza told me."

"That fucking bitch. I knew it. I shouldn't have trusted her. That whore." Natsu muttered.

"Don't talk about her like that." Lucy hissed.

Natsu flicked a nonchalant gaze at her.

"How could you...I trusted you...I loved you..."

"You were mine. You would have been mine if that fucking bastard Jellal never took you away."

"Shut up. Don't you dare talk about him that way."

Natsu gave an almost inhumane laugh. "Fine. It was me. So what?"

"You...you...why?" Lucy whispered.

"Because of him. You should have been with me. He came along and got between us." Natsu said hollowly.

"I love him."

"You love me."

"I don't. Not...not anymore." Lucy shook her head.

Natsu looked down.

When he looked up again, his eyes were blazing. "I won't allow you to love him. Never."

Whatever self restrain Lucy had shattered.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" she screeched, punching him maliciously. "I...I AM NOT AN OBJECT THAT YOU...YOU CAN POSSESS. YOU VILE LITTLE _COCKROACH_! YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE!"

She stopped, her energy spent, and slapped him.

"I love him." Her eyes were hard and cold. "That is enough."

Natsu glared daggers at her and spat on the ground.

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Lucy growled.

"Neither do I."

Lucy turned. "We are over. Our friendship, the link between us...I will sever them."

"I never want to see you again, you bitch." Natsu snarled malevolently.

* * *

_But he did look back._

_Just once._

* * *

Lucy walked back to the guild.

She wouldn't cry.

Never.

"Lu-chan! Guess what!" Levy called out cheerily. Lucy looked up from her thoughts to survey her best friend.

"What?"

"Lily is back!" Levy grinned.

"Oh. That's good. Where did he go, anyway?"

"No idea." Levy pouted. "He wouldn't tell us. He went looking for Master like it was top secret of something. So mean."

Lucy forced on a smile and walked towards the bar.

"Mira. Another strawberry shake please..." she called shakily.

"Coming right up!"

Levy bounded over, frowning, "Lu-chan. Are you alright? Where did you go?"

Lucy gave her a brittle smile, "Nowhere. I'm fine."

"But you don't look so good...did you—"

"I'm fine, Levy-chan." Lucy assured her.

"I...if you say so..."

They talked for awhile. Levy did most of the chatting while Lucy just listened and nodded numbly, her head firmly turned in the opposite direction where Natsu was facing.

She wouldn't look at him.

She wouldn't.

Her wallow in depression didn't last long, however, when she was interrupted by Master, who appeared looking uncharacteristically grim.

"My children...** (IS THIS NORMALLY HOW HE ADDRESSES THEM? I'M NOT SURE.)** I have sad news."

The entire guild perked up.

Master took one final glance at the slip of paper he was holding, and sighed.

"Erza...she has left Fairy Tail."

The guild was filled with murmurs of "NANI?"

Lucy looked up, shocked.

But...Erza...she couldn't be...

"And," Master continued, "she left us a note."

Lucy wiped away the tears that had finally came, and looked up.

"_Dear guild,_

_I know I have been a..._" Master coughed, "_bitch. And I'm sorry. I just want you guys to know how much you've meant to me. Thanks for being there. And for being the best nakama anyone could get._"

Mirajane and Lisanna sniffled.

"_I'm in Edolas now. I had Lily bring me there_."

At that, everyone shot a dirty look at Lily, who whimpered and hid behind a chair.

"_And I'm glad that I didn't stay to cause more trouble. I'm happy now, and I hope all of you will be happy too._

_So...Cheers._

_It's been a good ten years._**(JUST PRETEND SHE HAS BEEN THERE FOR TEN YEARS. I'M SORRY. I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW LONG SHE HAD BEEN IN THE GUILD)**

_Erza."_ Makarov finished woefully.

"And, Lucy?" He looked kindly at the blonde Mage, "there's something for you."

He handed her a slip of paper.

Lucy swallowed her tears and mouthed a soundless "Thanks.", folding the paper into half and putting it in her pocket.

"And Natsu. She said that she left something for you as well. You'll find it later."

Master didn't say anything more.

He just turned and left.

"Erza left? Why?" Juvia whispered, horrified.

"Didn't you hear what Master said? She'll be fine. She's happy there." Gray sighed.

"We'll miss her." Lisanna sobbed.

"Me too..." Lucy whispered, her hand tight around the paper.

And she straightened it out to read.

* * *

_Lucy,_

_I'm sorry._

_I never stopped being sorry._

* * *

"Me too...me too..." she whispered, "I'm sorry. We all are."

She carefully uncrumpled it and showed it to Jellal, burying her face into his chest.

Her shoulders heaved. "Jellal...did we...did I drive her away?"

"You didn't. And hey, there's something written on the other side." Jellal gently pinched the paper away from her fingers and flipped it over.

* * *

_Never stop being happy._

_I owe you that._

_Erza._

* * *

Jellal kissed Lucy's fingers, smiling, "See?"

"Okay..."

He entwined his fingers, safe and warm around hers and whispered, "She'll be fine...I promise."

Lucy looked at him and shook her tears away.

"Okay."

* * *

**OK, DONE. I HOPE IT WAS OKAY...**

**SO PLEASE R&R!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE !**

**YEA!**

**AND AS SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED BY NOW, YES...THE STORY IS COMING TO AN END...**

**WAAAAAA...WHY SO SOON?**

**BUT I CAN PROMISE ONE MORE CHAPTER, AND AN EPILOGUE TOO, SO DON'T WORRY. I'LL SAVE MY MISERABLE RANTING FOR THE EPILOGUE.**

**HEHE.**

**SO BYESSSSSSS.**


End file.
